Begininng
by SoteiraStar
Summary: SlightAU Years ago there was a great war over the control of the immortal dragon and its mate. The enemy though defeated the two knew that it would be back for the next pairs magic. Though not sure when. Lua femHiccup  and Toothless are the next pair.


**Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own How to Train Your Dragon. Because one I am just a teenage girl. Two Hiccup totally would have been a girl so to the girls who love dragon stories. **

"**Sarcasm"**

"**YELLING"**

"Talking"

Other stuff

"_Thoughts"_

_Narrator adding things to tell the story _

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

Legend tells of a dragon that is so powerful and dangerous that its fire could destroy anything in one blast. The dragon was as black as night and had the speed of lightning. None have ever seen this dragon because of its cunning it remained hidden. They were the fastest in the sky and had the hottest fire blasts.

They were one of the few dragons to have magic in their blood. For once in every great once in awhile, one of the dragons would be able to shapeshift into another form. Most of these forms were other animals but every so often one would be able to shapeshift into a human form. They could choose when to be one form or the other at will. Some say that they could find their soulmate this way better. For you see this type of dragon mated for life and when they found their other half they could extend that person's life for a longer period of time than the human's normal life span. Some if they were really powerful could become almost immortal. They still could die by sword or poison. But still immortal.

Though history and the ancient lore said this only had happened once and this pair of lovers had everything going against them. They were a main center point in a war that was so horrible that it had to be erased for time itself. The only ones that can remember the war were powerful seers and those who made the most impact. These lovers were also starcrossed for the human was an heir to a throne and had to be married off to seal a treaty that was thought to be able to end the war.

The couple knew somehow that it was all just a ruse to get the magic that was in the dragon's and humans blood. You see the human was a magician or a person who know how to use magic and manuipate to their will. The pair decided that they would come up with a plan to expose that the treaty was all a ruse to get the two. The lovers and the few people that they trusted with their secret devised a plan to bring this plot against them to light. The teacher who had taught the two about what they were came up the idea for the human to use their magic to create a doppelganger to act in place of theirself at the wedding while their friends infeltred the enemy's castle and gain access to the plans and try to foil them to best of their ability while they still could. When they and found out what they needed they had very little time to put the plan into action.

Though the human's best friend found a spell book that seal away the enemy forever if they could not stop the enemy's plan in time. The human's best friend never told anyone about this because the spell required a sacrifice for it to work. When the day of the wedding came the enemy revealed the plan they had been stewing to get their young lovers magic. Though when the enemy tried to do this the doppelganger just faded away and then everybody started to attack. The battle was long but still the enemy would not be stopped. The enemy started the spell would drain the lovers of their magic when the humans best friend started to read the spell that would seal the enemy away forever.

When the spell was finally done the lovers went to their dying friend and asked why. Why did they give their life for them? The answer was soft but everybody could hear it somehow. Their answer was that they had never seen such love and devotion in their eyes and besides they were friends and stuff like that was worth fighting for. The young lovers promised their friend no matter what that they would never forget them ever. Their friend just smiled and then quietly died with a calm look on their face.

After the war it was decided that it would be best for the nations that were involved that they would cast spell to make sure nobody remembered the horror of the war. Though a few people argued that they did not want to forget because they wanted to honor their friend's sacrifice for the peace. These people were allowed to keep their memories of the events. The young couple left to wander the earth alone for the rest of their lives in peace. Nobody knows what happened to them but it is rumored that they had a child and named that child in honor of their friend that had died. Now an untold amount of time has passed since them and the next pair has both been born into this world. Let us begin with their tale for it will be just if not more hard then the last pairs journey. And so without further questions our story begins...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now if I could find someone to help me write this I would be very happy. I am new to writing and I could really use the help. Also I need motivation to write as well seeing that I am lazy. Tell me what you think and trying not to flame me as I said I am new at writing. <strong>_


End file.
